


How Harry Claimed Severus

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Is Not As It Seems, Eventual Harry Potter/Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry encounters a situation he's not prepared for.





	1. December Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 1: [Christmas Dragon](https://i.imgur.com/pNoNvUJ.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154 and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

December Surprise

~

“You really want this one?” Harry stares up at the inflatable dragon holding, of all things, inflated candy canes. “Sweetheart, I dunno. It’s not very, erm—”

“Please, Daddy?” Lily Luna looks up at him with those big brown eyes of hers and Harry’s heart melts. 

He sighs. “Fine. But I am holding this over you when you’re an adult,” he mutters.

Lily giggles. “Okay!” 

Shaking his head (mostly at himself), Harry lets her drag him towards the tent where the proprietor is doing what looks like a brisk business selling trees and assorted holiday garden decorations. 

“Hurry, Daddy! We have to get him home!” Lily is practically bouncing. 

“All right, sweetheart, but we have to wait for all these other people to make their purchases first.” 

“But Mama says we should never have to wait because we’re important—”

“Mama’s not here right now, Lily, it’s just us! We go by my rules!” Harry bites his tongue as Lily blinks up at him. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to snap,” he continues more gently. 

“It’s okay, Daddy.” More wisdom than there should be in a six-year-old’s eyes gaze up at him. Lily squeezes his hand. “Grandma Molly says I shouldn’t go around saying I’m a Potter because it’s braggadocios. What does braggadocios mean?” 

Harry opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted. “It means someone who boasts about their accomplishments, usually someone who doesn’t deserve to. Fortunately, your father does not fall into that category.”

Blinking, Harry turns towards the speaker, only to gape at them. “Snape?!” 

“Mr Potter.” Snape looks down at Lily and his expression softens infinitesimally for a moment. “As the lines are long, perhaps I can help you over here.” 

“You…work here?” Harry stands there in shock, and it’s only when Lily tugs him into following Snape that he moves. “But you—”

“Disappeared?” Stepping behind the counter, Snape hums. “I do live a more private life these days, yes. And obviously I work here.” The unsaid ‘you idiot’ hangs in the air.

“I tried to find you,” says Harry. “I searched and searched—”

“So I hear.” Snape raises an eyebrow. “Now, how can I help you this evening?” 

“We want a dragon,” declares Lily. 

“Of course.” Snape doesn’t smile, but something about his expression hints at it. “The one on display is the last one. If that’s acceptable—”

“That’s fine,” says Harry, struggling to reconcile the man before him with his erstwhile professor. “It’s twenty Galleons, right?” 

Snape inclines his head. “As it’s the display model, the price is slightly less. Fifteen Galleons.” 

“Done.”

“Hooray!” says Lily, and Harry smiles, patting her head. 

“This way,” says Snape once Harry hands him the money. “I’ll shrink him for you.” 

The dragon is the size of a large Crup when there’s a loud cry. “Noooo!” Harry turns to look and sees a boy about Lily’s age, with a shock of pale blond hair, running towards them. “Not Braxy!” 

Snape doesn’t look surprised when the boy flings himself at him. He simply pats his back and says, “Now we discussed this, Scorpius. He’s on sale like everything here.”

“But I like him!” Scorpius turns pleading eyes towards Harry and Lily, blinking when he sees Lily. “Don’t take him!” 

“Scorpius.” Snape’s tone is soft, but with underlying steel. “We do not beg.”

“I’m sorry.” Scorpius’ eyes well up. 

Lily tilts her head. “You can visit him at our house,” she says. “Right, Daddy?” 

Harry coughs. “I don’t think—” Scorpius looks up at him pleadingly, and Harry discovers he’s evidently susceptible to all six-year-old’s eyes. “If it’s all right with his parents, then I suppose,” he says weakly.

Scorpius turns his eyes towards Snape, who sighs. “Very well. Since Mr Potter agrees, you may visit.” 

Harry blinks. “Wait, _you’re_ his parent?”

“One of them, anyway,” comes a familiar voice. “Hello, Potter.” 

Harry gapes as Draco Malfoy comes up behind them and walks over to Snape and Scorpius. “Father!” cries Scorpius. “Papa says I can visit Braxy at their house.” 

Malfoy exhales. “Does he?” He shoots Snape an indecipherable look. “We’ll talk about it later.” And bending down, he hands Harry the now small dragon. “Here you go, Potter. Will that be all?” 

Mouth working, Harry manages to nod and, pulling Lily with him, he turns and flees. 

~


	2. On the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a few home truths explained to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Implied character death, off screen.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 2: [Christmas carolling](https://i.imgur.com/eBYDygM.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

On the Table

~

Ron stares at the dragon, which takes up a large part of Harry’s front garden, and he shakes his head. “Only you, mate. Lily’s got you wound around her little finger for sure.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “And you wouldn’t do anything for Rose?” 

A fatuous smile crosses Ron’s face. “Yeah, yeah I would.” 

“Exactly.” They exchange amused looks. “Anyway, I meant to say, something odd happened at the Christmas tent where we got Braxy.” 

Ron raises an eyebrow. “It’s name’s Braxy? Who came up with that?” 

“That’s what I was going to tell you. The tent’s being run by none other than Snape. And did you know he—?”

Ron hold up a hand. “Hang on, Hermione’s going to want to hear this. Unless you want to say it twice?” When Harry shakes his head, Ron casts his terrier Patronus, and within moments, Hermione emerges from the cottage. 

“What’s going on?” she asks. She looks up at the dragon. “Only you, Harry.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “You two sound more and more alike every day. That’s exactly what Ron said.” 

Linking her fingers with Ron’s, Hermione smiles. “I hear it happens. So what’s going on? Why am I out here instead of getting the kids ready for Christmas carolling?” 

“Harry encountered Snape today,” says Ron, and immediately, Hermione’s eyes narrow. 

“How did he look?” she asks. 

Harry frowns. “That’s an odd question.” 

She hums. “Humour me. Tell us your impressions of him.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” Harry exhales. “He looked…good. Really good, actually. I think he’s gained some weight, at least his shoulders were a bit broader than I remember. His skin looked…less sallow. Although he had on a high-necked robe so I couldn’t see if his neck has completely healed. And he’s gained weight, he looks more…filled out, you know? And do you know, he almost smiled?” Harry purses his lips. “He seems a lot more relaxed than he was when he was a teacher. You know, I don’t think he liked teaching that much…” 

“Uh huh.” Hermione and Ron exchange another look. “He sounds like he made an impression. Are you going to see him again?” 

“He’s Snape, he always makes an impression, and I doubt it.” Harry eyes them. “Why would I?” 

“Oh, I dunno,” says Ron, tone dry. “Maybe because you still seem to have a bit of a thing for him after all these years?” 

“What?” Harry blinks at them. “I don’t have a _thing_! I never had a thing!” 

Hermione’s expression borders on pitying. “Harry, you never got over your crush on the Half-Blood Prince. In fact, as far as I can tell, it seems to have…strengthened over the years.” 

“But…I loved Ginny,” says Harry weakly.

Hermione sighs. “Of course! You and she obviously loved each other very much. But she’s gone now, and you’re still here, and you deserve to find happiness. No one will blame you if you seek out…adult companionship.” 

Shaking his head, Harry looks down. “I don’t have time for that! I have three kids to take care of—”

“Who would love to see you happy,” interjects Ron. “And you have to take care of your own needs, too, mate.”

“I don’t have any needs.” Harry glares at Ron when he snorts. “It’s true!” 

“Sure. Whatever,” says Ron, shaking his head. 

“Anyway,” says Hermione, tone firm. “Back to Snape.” 

Harry huffs. “Fine, yes, back to Snape. And Malfoy.” 

“Malfoy? He was there, too?” Ron frowns. “You didn’t tell me that.” 

“I was about to when you said Hermione needed to hear this.” Harry holds up a hand when they both begin to speak. “Let me finish the story, all right? Great. Anyway, Snape works at the Christmas tent and while we were there, Malfoy and his son Scorpius, who is the one who named the dragon Braxy by the way, come up to us and make it clear Snape and Malfoy are together. Scorpius even called him Papa.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest. “So even if I did fancy Snape, which I don’t, he’s not on offer anyway.” 

“Snape and Malfoy?” Hermione chews on her bottom lip. “Why does this sound familiar?” 

Ron snorts. “They were probably fucking when we were at school.” 

“ _Ronald_!” 

“What?” Ron shrugs. “You heard the rumours about all those Slytherin orgies they were having when we were in school.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, just like there were rumours the Hufflepuffs were all on illegal potions, the Ravenclaws were experimenting on house-elves, and we were drinking purloined firewhisky every weekend.” 

Ron’s face falls. “So you don’t think there were orgies?” he says, sounding almost disappointed. 

Rolling her eyes, Hermione ignores him. “I remember something coming across my desk a while back about Malfoy and his son…”

“Hermione, it doesn’t matter.” Harry exhales. “Snape’s off the table. Not that I ever wanted him on the table.” As Ron and Hermione both eye him, Harry groans. “That came out wrong—”

“I think it came out as intended.” Smiling, Hermione nods at the cottage. “Let me check something out before you give up on Snape, all right?” 

“There’s no giving up because I wasn’t interested in him in the first place,” Harry mutters, but as they return to the house and get all the children ready for carolling, he finds himself pondering how good Snape had looked. _Maybe it won’t hurt just to have Hermione check things out._

~


	3. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry may be a bit more invested than he previously realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** sexual content.
> 
>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 3: [Warm Flannel Sheets](https://i.imgur.com/b1bDEYA.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Imagination

~

Taking the kids carolling is exhausting. By the time Harry gets home he’s ready to go straight to bed. James, Al, and Lily, however, excited about having seen their cousins, stay up far later than he hopes. By the time he gets them tucked in, he’s almost dead on his feet. 

Padding into the bathroom, he washes, cleans his teeth, and douses the lights within moments of his head hitting the pillow instead of flipping through the book on his bedside table. 

His flannel sheets, a Christmas gift from Molly and Arthur, cocoon him in warmth, and as his mind drifts, Harry again thinks about Snape. About his mouth and how…mobile it had looked. 

“Mmm,” moans Harry as he imagines Snape’s mouth on his neck. He’d be a tease, Harry’s sure, licking and scraping the cords of Harry’s neck with his teeth as his long-fingered hands sweep down Harry’s body, caressing him. 

Shifting onto his back, Harry spreads his legs, his hand cupping his balls and rolling them. Snape’s grip would be firm, he’d know exactly how to handle them. 

Harry sighs as the Snape in his imagination grips the base of his cock and begins to stroke. Up and down, up and down, his mouth hovering over it, his tongue coming out to lick around the head, taunting Harry. Snape’s black eyes would glitter as he slowly lowers his mouth over it. 

“Fuck,” Harry gasps, his hand moving faster, his back arching up as he imagines driving it deep into Snape’s mouth. Snape would be take it like a champion, he’d be good at sucking, would swirl his tongue maddeningly, driving Harry insane—

With a choked cry, Harry comes, his body shaking with pleasure as his cock shoots come all over him and onto his sheets. Shaking with pleasure, it takes a moment for him to return to the world. He’s still gulping air, staring up at the ceiling as what he’d done finally filters into his conscious mind. 

“Godric, I just wanked to Snape,” he whispers. Groaning, he closes his eyes. “I am so fucked.” 

~


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees more than he's prepared to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 4: [Ugly Christmas jumper](https://imgur.com/lfvPIlx). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Protection

~

“This looks hideous, Hermione.” Inspecting himself in the mirror, Harry tugs at the red jumper he’s wearing, wincing as the shrunken house-elf heads sewn to it jiggle. “I can’t possibly wear this!” 

“Of course you can, and that’s the whole point.” Hermione, somehow looking pretty in her ‘ugly jumper’ with Christmas balls hanging off it, smiles. “I for one think it’s a fun idea for a holiday party theme.” 

Ron shakes his head. “Give it up, mate. You know how she is once her mind’s made up.” He looks down at his own jumper, which features bells and sequins and vibrating red and green Snitches. “Once we arrive, I plan to stay in a corner and get quietly drunk.” 

Harry laughs. “Now that sounds like a plan.” 

“You’ll do no such thing,” scolds Hermione, picking up her purse. “Plus, do you really trust anything to drink at Luna’s?” 

“Oh bloody hell,” mutters Ron just as they all step into the Floo. 

Luna’s home, set on a hill, is lit up with lights. As they approach, Harry can tell the party is in full swing.

“Hello,” says Luna when she sees them. She’s clad in a bright yellow jumper with orange flowers on it. “Oh, your outfit is beautifully awful, Harry.” 

“Er, thanks.” Harry coughs. “So what made you think of this as an idea for a party?” 

Luna smiles. “Oh, I don’t know. It just felt right. And really, Nargles hate bright colours.” 

“Ah. I see.” 

“Ron!” They all turn to see George bearing down on them, Lee in tow. “Hey, Harry. I’m sorry, mate, but I need Ron and Hermione for a minute.” Turning towards Ron, he says, “You will not believe what Mum wants to do for the hols—”

As Hermione and Ron are whisked off for their family conference, Harry wanders, randomly chatting with people, making sure to avoid drinking anything too suspicious. Luna’s decorations were…interesting to say the least, and Harry’s chuckling as he inspects them. 

Exiting the main room, he walks down a hallway, frowning when he hears soft voices. “…can continue this? Are you sure he won’t be upset?”

Turning the corner, Harry sees Neville, being pinned to the wall by, of all people, Draco Malfoy. “He’ll understand,” says Malfoy, his thigh sliding between Neville’s legs. “Trust me.” Then, leaning in, he kisses Neville, and it’s obvious this is not a first encounter for them. Neville’s hand comes up to the back of Malfoy’s neck as their mouths devour each other. 

Mouth open, Harry stares at them, his mind swirling. His first instinct is to shout at Malfoy for this obvious betrayal of his wedding vows, of Snape, the next is to back away. 

He follows the second impulse, spinning on his heel and walking away as quietly as he can. Head down, he’s not looking where he’s going when he collides with a solid figure. Arms surround him, preventing him from falling. 

Drawing back, Harry looks up and straight into Snape’s face. “Potter?” Snape’s eyes search his. “You’re upset. What’s wrong?” 

Opening his mouth, Harry hesitates.

“Kneazle got your tongue?” Snape’s voice is a low purr, and Harry inhales, getting a whiff of herbs and spices. His heart speeds up.

“I…would you care to go get a drink and talk?” Harry blurts out. 

Snape smirks. “If you mean here in this house, no, I do not care to drink anything. If you mean elsewhere—”

“Yes! Somewhere else!” Harry clears his throat. “I just…I need to leave.” 

Snape hums. “I would suggest a pub, but perhaps not in that jumper.” 

Harry winces, looking down at his outfit. “Yeah, good call—”

“I know a place we can go,” says Snape. “If you’re willing?” 

“Yes,” says Harry. “Very.” 

Something on Harry’s face makes Snape’s eyes widen. “Hold on,” he murmurs, and in a moment they Apparate away.

~


	5. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape proves to be persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 5: [Snowed In](https://i.imgur.com/xPsNbmG.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** .
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Reciprocation

~

One moment they are standing in a hallway at Luna’s, and the next they are outside in the cold. A gust of chill wind make Harry press close to Snape, and for a moment, Snape’s arms tighten around him. 

Harry looks around, spotting a cottage a few feet away. “Where are we?” he asks, teeth chattering. 

“North,” says Snape, ushering Harry toward the cottage. “Let’s get you inside.” 

The cottage is charming, with warm furnishings and a fire already blazing when they enter. “This place yours?” asks Harry, surveying the surroundings. 

“Obviously. I would hardly bring you to a place that wasn’t mine.” Snape smirks as Harry glares at him. “You did ask for that.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “It could be Malfoy’s,” he points out. “You are married, after all.” 

“We’re not married,” says Snape, gesturing towards the sofa. “Drink?”

“Wait, what?” Harry blinks. “But I thought—”

“Just because I claim Scorpius as my son doesn’t mean his father and I are married.” Eyeing Harry, Snape picks up snifters, and pours two stiff drinks. “Here,” he says, handing one to Harry before settling beside him on the sofa. “Now, what has you so upset?”

“I’m not upset,” murmurs Harry, looking away from Snape’s eyes. 

“Oh?” Snape snorts. “Because I would have sworn you were running away from something that upset you a lot. In fact, you looked as if you’d seen something quite disturbing.”

Disturbing _was_ a good word for the idea of Neville and Malfoy being involved. Slowly, Harry nodded. “I suppose I did.” 

“Well?” Snape says when Harry doesn’t immediately say more. “What was it?”

“I’d rather not say.” Harry takes another sip, coughing as slightly too much brandy slides down his throat. 

“You do realise I could simply pluck it from your mind, do you not?” Snape murmurs. 

Harry nods. “You could. But you won’t.” 

“And why is that?” 

“You’re too principled.” 

Snape stares at him for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. Fascinated by the transformation, Harry watches him, noting the curve of his mouth and the small crinkles by his eyes that completely change him. Sadly, he has himself under control within moments. Shaking his head, he says, “That’s the first time I’ve been accused of that.” 

“It’s not an accusation, it’s a good thing.” Harry smiles faintly. “And it means I trust you.” 

“Hm. You do realise that could be a grave mistake, don’t you?” Snape’s voice sends a shiver up Harry’s spine. 

“Not from where I’m sitting.” Looking down into his brandy, Harry continues, “I’ve always trusted you, even when I thought you were working for Voldemort, I somehow, deep in my heart, trusted you.” 

“Foolish man.” Snape sounds amused. “You’re such a Gryffindor. Now, back to what disturbed you, or did you think I had forgotten?” 

Raising his eyes, Harry looks at Snape, almost losing himself in his eyes. Exhaling, he breaks their gaze. “How…attached are you to Malfoy?” 

Placing a hand on Harry’s face, Snape turns his face back towards his. “Why do you want to know?” 

Harry closes his eyes. “Because I…feel something between us and it’s wrong because I don’t want to break up a family, but on the other hand I’m starting to dream about you…oof.” 

Snape’s lips are against his, moving gently, and Harry doesn’t think before he gasps, allowing Snape’s tongue to slide inside his mouth and engage his in a sweet duel. Moaning, Harry presses closer, sliding his hands into Snape’s hair and clinging. It’s Snape who disengages, resting his forehead against Harry’s. “That answers that question,” he says, voice low, gravelly. 

Harry shiver. “Is this what you and Malfoy do? Seduce other people and then go home to each other?” 

Drawing back, Snape frowns. “Draco and I are only as involved as we need to be to co-parent Scorpius—” He pauses. “What you saw involved Draco, didn’t it?” 

Harry looks away. “I know your relationship with him is not my business, but since it feels like you fancy me as much as I do you, I have to tell you, I won’t be involved with someone already in a relationship. That’s not what I’m looking for—” 

“What are you looking for?” interrupts Snape.

Harry licks his lips. “I didn’t think I _was_ looking for anything, but ever since I saw you that day, I can’t get you out of my mind.”

Snape nods. “I felt that, too.” He caresses Harry’s face. “And did you say something about dreams?” He hums. “Because I’ve had a few inspiring ones of my own involving you—”

“No!” Harry draws back, edging away from Snape’s alluring warmth and shaking his head. “We can’t. You and Malfoy—” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Draco and I are not involved!”

“You’re not?” 

“No.” 

Harry frowns. “Then what about Scorpius?”

Snape hesitates, then clasps Harry’s hand. “That’s a long story.” 

Harry smiles, intertwining their fingers. “I have time. _Severus._ ” 

~


	6. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape finally explains the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 6: [Figgy Pudding](https://i.imgur.com/iLAqBOP.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Explanation

~

Severus sighs, looking away, but still maintaining his grip on Harry’s hands. “I don’t know if you recall, but years ago, Draco married Astoria Greengrass, against the wishes of both sets of parents.” 

Harry blinks. “I…remember hearing something about a wedding,” he says. “At the time I was knee deep in toddlers myself, so I wasn’t paying much attention to Malfoy’s life.” 

“Understandable.” Severus hums. “It was complicated, as things often are when young people dare to fall in love with someone whom their parents don’t like.” He pauses. “Well, I shouldn’t say that. Lucius and Narcissa’s objections had more to do with the curse than anything else.” 

“Curse?” Harry sits up straight. “What curse?” 

“I’m getting to that.” Severus exhales. “Draco and Astoria married and life went on. The two families came to a grudging understanding. And then Astoria got pregnant with Scorpius.” 

Harry smiles. “So Scorpius was born the regular way. That’s a relief. I was beginning to wonder if he was biologically yours.” 

Severus snorted. “Magic can do a great many things, Harry, but that is more easily accomplished as nature intended.” 

“Okay.” Harry nods. “Got it.” 

“Tragically, Astoria died just after Scorpius was born, a result of the curse.” Severus shook his head. “Draco was bereft. He clung to Scorpius, of course.” 

“Of course,” agrees Harry. “That’s only reasonable.”

“Well the Greengrass family did not agree. They insisted Draco relinquish Scorpius to them as recompense for the loss of their daughter.”

“What?” Harry stares at him. “But…that’s awful.” 

“That it is.” Severus scowls. “But they didn’t care. They sued for custody, and given their standing in the wizarding community, it seemed as if they would win. The only solution Lucius’ solicitor could come up with was for another person to bond with Scorpius as a co-parent to thwart their claim.” 

Harry gapes at him. “And he chose you?”

“Why the tone of surprise?” deadpans Severus. He chuckles softly. “No need to answer that, I was surprised, too, when he asked. But the solicitor said he stood a better chance if the person was a war hero or older, and since I was both—”

“So you’ve bonded to Scorpius?” 

“Yes. It’s a parental bond which will automatically dissolve when he reaches the age of majority.” 

Mind whirling, Harry slowly nods. “Wow. Of all the things I thought you’d say, that was not anything that even occurred to me.” 

“It’s not a situation I ever thought I’d be in either.” Leaning forward, Severus searches Harry’s eyes. “Now that I’ve explained the situation, will you tell me what had you so upset at Ms Lovegood’s party?” 

Harry hums. “I guess I should tell you. I saw Malfoy snogging Neville.” 

Severus smiles. “Ah! Yes, they have been dating for a couple of weeks now and I must say, I’ve not seen Draco enamoured of anyone like this since Astoria.” He raises an eyebrow. “You don’t approve?” 

“I don’t approve of infidelity,” says Harry. “And since I thought you and Malfoy were married—”

“Yes, I see the problem.” Severus slides closer. “And now that you know there’s nothing between us? Has that changed your opinion?” 

Harry licks his lips, heart soaring when he sees the way Severus follows the movement with avid eyes. “A bit, yes.” 

“Good.” Severus leans closer, moving slowly. It’s clear he’s allowing Harry ample opportunity to back away. Instead, Harry presses forward and their lips collide. 

Tilting his head, Harry fits his mouth to Severus’, his thoughts spiralling away under the sensual onslaught. And in that moment, Harry’s stomach rumbles. 

Drawing back, Severus eyes Harry. “It sounds as if you’re hungry for something more than what we’re currently doing.” 

“Sorry.” Harry feels himself flushing. “I’m not the biggest fan of Luna’s cooking—”

“Wise,” murmurs Severus. Standing, he pulls Harry up with him. “Come. I’m sure I can find us some sustenance in the kitchen. Narcissa’s elves keep the place well stocked.” 

Harry frowns as he’s dragged along. “Does this place belong to the Malfoys?”

“No, it’s mine. But since I’m _part of the family_ as Narcissa insists on reminding me,” Severus rolls his eyes, “she likes to keep my home away from home stocked.”

Pulling him into the kitchen, Severus gestures for Harry to sit at the table and begins opening cupboards. 

Harry blinks as he pulls out a loaf of bread, some ham, some mustard and…a figgy pudding? “Is this—?”

“Yes.” Severus coughs. “The elves know I have a bit of a sweet tooth, so whenever they bake for the Malfoys, they make extra for me. This is my favourite orange figgy pudding.” 

Harry grins. “Sounds delicious.”

“It is.” Severus’ gaze locks with Harry’s. “Although not as delicious as what I hope we’ll be doing later.” 

Harry shivers at the naked desire on Severus’ face. “I can’t wait.” 

~


	7. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to decide the evening's activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 7: [Frosted Window](https://imgur.com/vX4AcoJ). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Negotiation

~

Severus and Harry both end up consuming a couple of hearty ham sandwiches and a thick slice of figgy pudding each, after which they remain at the kitchen table talking late into the evening. 

They discuss Harry’s life, his work, Severus’ job at the Christmas tent and even Neville and Malfoy. “I suspect Longbottom will be good for Draco,” says Severus, surprising Harry.

“Really? I didn’t think you liked Neville.” 

Severus snorts. “Brewing potions? I do not. As a companion for Draco, keeping him compliant and in a good mood? He’s acceptable.” 

Harry laughs. “This…relationship between you and Malfoy is weird.” 

“Not really. I was his teacher and mentor and we technically share parenting duties, although Draco does the bulk of it. This evening is unusual since Narcissa and Lucius are watching Scorpius so that both Draco and I could have a social evening.” 

Harry nods. “Molly and Arthur are watching my kids tonight. I’m grateful to have them, too. It’s nice to have an evening to myself sometimes.” 

Severus hums. “Was that your subtle way of telling me you’re available to stay the night?” 

“Isn’t that what you were doing when you told me Scorpius is with Malfoy’s parents?” Harry shoots back.

Smirking, Severus inclines his head. “Touché. Although I think I’ve already made it clear I’m available for…whatever tonight.”

Flushing, Harry looks away from Severus’ all too perceptive eyes. “I know we talked about, erm, later, but we don’t have to…I just don’t want you to think I jump into bed willy nilly with people—”

“I’m not judging you,” Severus says, tone gentle. “How could I? I made far worse mistakes when I was your age.” 

Harry looks down, fiddling with his hands. “Not that I think us having sex would be a mistake, necessarily, I just don’t want either of us to end up doing something we don’t want to do—”

“Relax,” murmurs Severus, clasping Harry’s hands, stilling them. “We won’t. Now, why don’t we see how things go and let things advance naturally?”

Harry exhales. “Sounds perfect.” 

“Come with me.” Rising, Severus pulls Harry with him down a hallway and into a small room. It’s not a bedroom as Harry expects, but a small lounge with a fireplace, a loveseat, and a window overlooking the back garden. The window’s covered with frost and Harry shivers. 

Immediately, Severus’ arms come around him. “Cold?” whispers Severus in his ear. 

“Not now,” says Harry, leaning back against him. Feeling bold, he turns his head and kisses Severus’ jaw. 

Making a pained noise in the back of his throat, Severus steers Harry towards the loveseat, and sitting, draws Harry into his lap and, cupping his face, kisses him. 

Harry’s never thought of himself as passive, but as Severus explores his mouth, he relaxes, letting him take the lead. When Severus manoeuvres him onto his back, Harry doesn’t object, instead winding his arms around Severus’ neck and clinging to him. 

Expecting things to progress rapidly from that point, Harry’s surprised when Severus’ kisses turn languorous, alternating from intense and searching to soft and teasing. After a while he realises Severus won’t push. It’s probably the first time Harry’s been kissed by anyone without it automatically leading to sex, and warmth settles in Harry’s chest at the care Severus is taking. 

“All right?” asks Severus, dropping kisses along Harry’s clavicle. 

“Mmm.” Harry shifts, his legs parting to cradle Severus. “Brilliant.” 

Raising his head, Severus stares into Harry’s eyes. “What do you want, Harry?” 

Smiling, Harry says, “I want whatever you want.” 

“Are you sure?” Severus’ voice goes low, dark. “Because I want everything.” 

“Sounds brilliant to me.” 

~


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession's good for more than just the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 8: [North Pole](https://i.imgur.com/oflzvXH.jpg).
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Confession

~

“Be very sure.” Severus’ eyes narrow as if he’s staring into Harry’s soul, and perhaps he is. “I’m a possessive man. If this is just to be a one-off, you should tell me now.” 

“Do I seem the sort to have one-off’s?” Harry asks, his fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of Snape’s neck. “I’m practically middle aged, and have three children.”

“Many so called ‘family men’ go out to clubs seeking companionship for one night, or even an hour.” Severus smoothes his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “There’s no shame in that, I just need to know what your intentions are.” 

Harry exhales. “Before I ran into you a couple of days ago, I had no intentions of looking for any sort of companionship. I figured my job was to make sure I raised my kids into decent wizards.” 

“So what changed?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry smiles. “I’ve always had a bit of a thing for you, as Ron recently reminded me. In fact, I was more than half in love with the Half-Blood Prince.” 

Severus smirks. “Hm. If I’d known that’s all it took I would have given you my book earlier.” 

Harry blinks. “Earlier?” A slow smile spreads across his face. “Wait, how much earlier are we talking?” 

Clearing his throat, Severus drops his eyes. “I…There were no inappropriate thoughts while you were too young, I assure you.” 

“Uh huh.” Harry hums. “Except, I got your book when I was sixteen, and last I checked, _that’s_ considered too young. Any earlier than that and—” 

Drawing back, Severus avoids Harry’s eyes. “I’ve said too much. I just want you to know I would never have done anything—”

“Oh, I know,” says Harry, linking his arms around Severus’ neck to prevent him from moving too far away. “I was just teasing.” He licks his lips. “And if I’m honest, I had my own inappropriate thoughts about you over the years.” 

Severus’ eyes snap back up to search Harry’s. “As the Prince or before?”

Harry shrugs. “Mainly as the Prince. Before that you were—”

“Too mean?” 

“Too far out of my league.” Harry coughs when Severus’ eyebrow goes up. “Okay, and maybe a bit too mean. Although I must say, there’s always been something about the swirl of your robes.” 

There’s a pause, then Severus laughs. “My robes?” 

“Yes. The way they used to billow behind you as you stalked away was pretty sexy.” Harry grins. “Not that I was about to admit that to myself when I was an adolescent.” 

“Sexy, hm?” Severus’ smirk is back. “Is there anything else you need to confess this evening? A penchant for my boots perhaps? Or my trousers?” 

Harry snorts. “No. Although there was something about those teaching robes you used to wear. You know, the ones with the millions of buttons. Those buttons were hot.”

“My…buttons?” Severus looks startled. 

“Surely you knew?” A delighted giggle escapes Harry. “Merlin, you mean you didn’t know? I thought you were doing it deliberately!”

“Don’t know what?” Severus frowns. 

Harry shakes his head. “Just about every girl in school, and a few of the boys, had fantasies about what was under those buttons.” 

“You’re joking.” Severus scans Harry’s face. “Salazar! You’re not.” 

“Nope.” Harry places his hand over Severus’ chest above his heart. “I swear, I more than once heard girls talking about how sexy those bloody buttons were.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” 

“Maybe. I get it, though.” Harry begins to drag Severus back towards him. “It’s the urge to search and discover,” he whispers as their lips almost meet. “To unwrap. It’s like receiving a gift.” 

Severus kisses him, gathering him close to practically plunder his mouth. When he raises his head to allow them both to breathe, they’re both panting. “I’m unsure if I should believe you or not.” 

“Believe me.” Harry stares into Severus eyes, the intense expression there making him shiver. 

“Are you cold?” Severus asks immediately. “The rooms here can get almost arctic.” 

“I’m okay.” Harry grins. “As long as we keep kissing, we could be at the North Pole and I probably wouldn’t notice.”

Humming, Severus raises his hand, and a blanket sails into it. He pulls it over them. “Then by all means,” he murmurs, lowering his head again, “more kissing it is.” 

~


	9. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry discuss their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 9: [Cookies for Santa](https://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/file/44532.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** .
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Adventdrabbles #9: (https://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/file/44532.jpg) Cookies for Santa

~

Morning After

~

Harry wakes with a dry mouth, his body twisted into an odd position. He stretches, and upon realising he’s sprawled against a warm body, he freezes. 

“Good morning.” 

Eyes flying open, Harry blinks as the events of the evening before come flooding back. “Good morning,” he says, clearing his throat. “Sorry I fell asleep.” Pushing himself into sitting position, he wipes his face, self-conscious of his rumpled clothes and possible dried drool.

“Why are you sorry?” Severus asks. His posture is relaxed, but he speaks slowly, watching Harry carefully as he does. Harry senses he’s nervous. “It means you’re comfortable enough in my presence to lower your defences. Unless—” 

“Unless?” Harry prompts when Severus doesn’t finish his thought. 

“Unless you regret what we did.” 

“What? No. Definitely not. I’m only sorry I fell sleep in the middle of snogging.” Harry leans towards Severus, then stops. 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “You no longer wish to kiss me?” 

Harry chuckles ruefully. “I’m not sure how awful my breath is. I don’t want to turn you off with my morning breath.” 

“If it’s any consolation, I haven’t cleaned my teeth either,” says Severus. “So we’re on equal footing.” He reached for Harry slowly, giving him ample opportunity to refuse. “Shall we give it a try and see how bad it is?” 

Harry swallows. “I’m game if you are,” he whispers, sighing as Severus’ mouth covers his. 

It’s not horrible, Harry decides after a few moments. Snape’s mouth tastes like musty spices, but it’s not unpleasant, and from the way Severus is gathering him closer to deepen the kiss, it seems Harry’s mouth is just as acceptable to him. 

“You’ll do,” murmurs Severus as he draws back. “I wouldn’t throw you out of bed.” 

Harry laughs. “Good to know.” Exhaling, he looks out the window. “What time is it?” 

“Just past seven.” Severus hums. “Do you need to go?” 

“Eventually.” Harry smiles. “I’m due to pick the kids up from Molly’s at some point this morning, and then I promised we’d all make Christmas biscuits for St Nicholas.”

“Ah. Your older children still believe?” 

“James does, although I suspect it’s only another year until he works it out. Albus is my skeptic. I suspect he already knows, but is only going along with his siblings to keep the peace.” 

Severus smirks. “He sounds like a Slytherin.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Harry coughs. “In case you didn’t know, he’s named after you and Dumbledore. Albus Severus.”

“Yes, I’d heard.” Shaking his head, Severus stands up, offering a helping hand to Harry. “At first I thought you mad.”

“Ginny thought I was, too.” Accepting Severus hand, Harry rises, looking around for his shoes. “I think it all worked out, though. Albus thinks you’re brilliant, he’s been researching your life.” 

“Salazar.” Severus looks nonplussed. “And you let him? How old is he?” 

“Six.” Harry grins as he slips on his trainers. “And when you meet him you’ll see why your asking why I _let_ him do anything is funny. He’s the most stubborn person I’ve ever encountered in my life.” 

“ _When_ I meet them?” Severus blinks. 

Harry goes still. “Do you not want to? I assumed since we mentioned this not being a one-off—” 

“I absolutely want to.” Severus draws him close. “I just wasn’t sure how soon you’d want that to happen.”

Harry relaxes. “I’ve been thinking about when the best time would be to introduce you as my— What should I call you?”

“I’ll probably just call you my friend when Scorpius asks,” says Severus. 

Harry laughs. “My lot will see right through that immediately.” He shakes his head. “We’ll figure that out later. Right now, with it being the holiday season, I think this time of year would be the perfect time for them to meet you. Plus, it would get them accustomed to seeing you around.” 

“Hm.” Severus clears his throat. “You’ve already met Scorpius, so that’s handled. But he should also become accustomed to seeing you around as well.” 

“Good, because I plan to be around a lot,” whispers Harry, pressing up against Severus for another kiss. 

When they separate, Severus takes Harry by the shoulders, moving him back. “Breakfast,” he says. “Before we decide to spend the day exploring each other in bed and the press discovers us here in a compromising position.” 

“Ugh.” Frowning, Harry chews on his bottom lip. “Is this going to make things complicated with the Greengrass family and their custody suit?”

“Our potential relationship, you mean?” At Harry’s nod, Severus hums. “Possibly. We can argue that now that you’re with me and Draco’s with Longbottom, Scorpius will end up with several male role-models.” 

“And you’re sure it won’t mess up your arrangement with Malfoy?” 

Severus snorts. “I’m not sure of anything, Harry.” He pauses. “Well, anything other than I want whatever this is between us to work.” 

“So do I.” Harry grins. “And a part of the beauty of us having known each other so long is we both know what we’re getting into.” 

“We shall see about that.” Severus steers Harry towards the door. “Now come along. I need to feed you before I return you to your children.” 

Harry looks down at his rumpled robes. “Yeah, and I’ll have to shower before I pick them up or they’ll know something’s up.” 

“Wise decision,” Severus says. His voice deepens. “Perhaps next time, I can help you do that.” 

“Help me shower, you mean?” Harry asks, looking back over his shoulder at Severus. At the smirk on Severus’ face, he groans. “I’m not sure that’s wise. We’d probably spend a bit too much time in there.” 

“At least you’d be clean. I’d be sure to do a thorough inspection.” Dropping a kiss on the nape of Harry’s neck, Severus gestures him to a seat in the kitchen. “Now relax. Breakfast is coming up.” 

~


	10. Mistletoed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real world intrudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 10: [Kissing under the mistletoe](https://i.imgur.com/kHrLDNP.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mistletoed

~

“That was delicious.” Pushing back from the table, Harry stretches. “I wish I didn’t have to go.” 

“As do I,” says Severus, standing up and levitating their dishes to the sink. “But the real world always finds a way to intrude.” 

“Always.” Rising, Harry walks around the table to embrace Severus. “Thank you. This was brilliant.” 

“Thank _you_ ,” replies Severus into Harry’s hair. “When will I see you again?” 

“Are you busy this evening?” Harry whispers. “The kids and I will be home baking. I’d love for them to meet you.” 

“I have Scorpius tonight.” Severus draws back, looking Harry in the face. “Would it be acceptable to bring him with me?” 

“Of course.” Harry smiles. “If this all works out as I hope, the kids will all end up seeing a lot of each other.” 

“We’ll see.” Severus glances over at the clock. “Salazar, look at the time.” 

They try to separate, but can’t. Harry frowns. “I’m stuck. What—?”

Severus sighs, looking up above their heads where a sprig of mistletoe hovers. “Damn meddling elves.” 

“Was that there last night?” Harry asks, frowning. 

“No,” Severus replies, tone thoughtful. “I suspect they came to restock, realised I had…company, and left that here.” He huffs. 

“Well, I, for one, like how they think.” Pressing close, Harry kisses Severus. It immediately deepens as their tongues entwine. Moaning into Severus’ mouth, Harry arches against him, desire thrumming through him. When they pull apart, Harry sucks on Severus’ bottom lip for a moment before releasing it. “Merlin.” 

“Indeed,” agrees Severus. He smirks, nodding up at the mistletoe, which is smoking. “That’ll show those impertinent elves.” 

Laughing, Harry kisses him softly one last time. “See you tonight.” 

“Tonight.” 

Apparating away, Harry arrives at home. Hurrying through his ablutions, he dresses, then walks over to the Floo. “The Burrow!” 

When Molly’s face appears, she looks tired. “Hello, Harry! Did you have a nice evening at your party?” 

Feeling his face flush, Harry nods, hoping Molly doesn’t notice. “It was good. How were the kids?” 

Naturally, Molly sees something on his face. “They were fine.” Her eyes narrow. “Harry Potter. You’re blushing! Have you met someone?” 

Coughing, Harry avoids her eyes. “Erm—”

“Merlin! You have.” Molly smiles, her face lighting up. “That’s wonderful.” 

Harry dips his head. “I…I don’t want you to think I’m disrespecting Ginny’s memory—”

“Oh, Harry.” Molly’s voice gentles. “She’s been gone for over a year now. It’s time. We all love her, but you need to allow yourself to be happy again. What would Ginny say?” 

Swallowing hard, Harry laughs softly. “She’d kick my arse and tell me to be happy.” 

“Exactly.” Molly clears her throat. “Now get over here so I can give you a hug and you can tell me all about your new love interest.” 

“Maybe another time,” Harry says. “It’s pretty new, after all.” 

“Fair enough.” Molly beams. “But just know they’re welcome for Christmas. Unless they have other plans.” 

Harry blinks. “We haven’t actually discussed holiday plans yet. He may have obligations—”

“ _He_?” Molly hums. “Well, that’s new. I had wondered.” 

Shaking his head, Harry says, “You know, I think they should put you in charge of interrogations at the Ministry. You have a way of extracting information from people.” 

“It comes from years of practice.” Molly winks. “Now come and collect your children before James finishes all my biscuits and Albus makes another bomb out of the Muggle things in Arthur’s shed.” 

“ _Another_ bomb?” Harry groans. “I’ll be right there.” 

~


	11. Caring is Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a stamp of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** According to my beta, traumatizing talk from Molly.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 11: [Gingerbread](https://i.imgur.com/jXyheFa.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Caring is Sharing

~

Harry stumbles through the Floo into the Burrow, looking around. Happily, nothing appears to be on fire or smoking. In fact, it smells amazing, like Christmas.

Molly looks up and smiles when he enters the kitchen. “Ah, there you are. I just pulled some gingerbread out of the oven. Would you like some?” 

“Albus?” says Harry.

Waving a hand toward the shed, Molly says, “Oh, he’s still out there with Arthur. You know how those two get.” 

Harry shakes his head. “But…bombs?” 

“They were made of Muggle things, dear. How bad could they be? Now, James went upstairs to play cards with Teddy and Victoire, and Lily’s down for a nap, so we have time for a talk before you take them home.” 

Sighing, Harry says, “Molly, I really don’t think—”

“You don’t have to tell me anything personal. All you need to do is listen.” Molly points to a chair. “Sit.” 

Head bowed, Harry obeys, smiling when she places a cup a tea and a generous slice of gingerbread in front of him. “This looks delicious.” 

Molly hums. “I think it may need a bit more allspice.” Exhaling, she sits down across from him. “First, I’m thrilled you have a love interest. It’s about time.” 

Harry, unable to meet her eyes, stares into his tea. “Honestly, it took me by surprise. I didn’t think I’d ever find—”

“Find what?” asks Molly gently. “Love again? Oh, my dear boy, you’re young, and people have needs. Needs that can’t always be fulfilled by one’s own hands or even a dildo.” 

Harry’s head pops up and he stared at her. “Merlin! Molly, look, I appreciate the, erm, support, but I dunno if I’m comfortable discussing—”

“What? Your sex life?” Molly looks amused. “You should see your face. Harry, I have sev—six children, remember? There is nothing you could tell me that would shock me. You like men and women? Well, so does Charlie. You have a thing for threesomes? So do Bill and Fleur. You enjoy bondage? Ron and Hermione—”

Wincing, Harry covers his ears. “Godric! Should you be telling me this?” 

“Nothing that I’ve said is secret.” Reaching across the table, Molly clasps his arms, pulling his hands away from his ears. “We’re a family, Harry. Those things I’ve told you are things I know because my children, Merlin bless, all tell me things. And, in case you’re worried, none of what I mentioned is confidential.” 

“Oh.” Harry blinks, wondering how he’ll ever forget Ron and Hermione’s bondage fetish. “Well I’m not like that. I tend to be a bit more private. I don’t think I can share anything like that with you.” 

“And you don’t have to. I just want you to know I’m here for you in the event you _do_ need to talk.” Molly winks. “Although I know enough about you from things Ginny told me before the accident.” 

Harry goes still. “Erm—”

“Don’t worry. It wasn’t anything bad.” Molly giggles, and for a moment Harry sees in her the mischievous girl she once was. “It was all good.” Her smile widens. “ _Very_ good.” 

Sure his face is flaming, Harry picks up his tea and drinks. 

Still laughing, Molly continues, “Anyway, I’m not trying to embarrass you. I just want you to know that no matter who this person is, or what happens with them, you are both welcome here.” 

“Thanks.” Picking up his fork, Harry samples the gingerbread. “Mmm, delicious.” 

“You don’t think it needs more allspice?” Molly frowns. 

“No, it’s perfect.” 

“Thank you, dear.” Molly stands up. “Now, I know you and the kids have afternoon plans, so I’ll round them up while you deal with those love bites on your neck.” Chuckling, she leaves the kitchen.

Clapping his hand to his neck, Harry gets up and hurries over to a mirror. When he doesn’t see any marks, he shakes his head. “Now I know where Ginny got it,” he mutters. 

~


	12. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus meets some important people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 13: [Scrooge](https://i.imgur.com/AWuYvXC.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Meeting the Family

~

When the doorbell rings, Harry’s elbows deep in biscuit dough. “Jamie,” he says. “Go and see who that is at the door. I’m expecting some visitors.” 

Jumping up, James runs to the door, and after a muffled conversation Harry can’t hear, returns. “It’s a bloke that looks like Scrooge and a blond kid.” 

Harry bites back a smile. “Did you let them in?” 

James nods. “They’re in the sitting room. Lily recognised them. He said they sold us the dragon out front?” 

“Yes, they did.” Wiping his hands, Harry covers the last of the dough with a cloth and sets a timer for the biscuits already in the oven. “Come, Jamie, I want you to meet someone.” 

Hurrying into the living room, James on his heels, Harry finds Severus standing in a corner, looking uncertain, while Lily and Scorpius giggle together. Al is staring up at Severus suspiciously. 

“You made it,” says Harry as he enters the room. “Brilliant.” 

Harry, having decided he wasn’t going to lie to his children about the nature of his relationship with Severus, moves towards him with determination in his step. He sees confusion, then understanding flash across Severus’ face just before their lips meet in a brief kiss. 

When they draw back, all four children are watching them. 

“Daddy, is Mr Snape your boyfriend?” asks Lily after a moment.

Harry smiles at her. “Yes, he is,” he says. Stooping down so that he’s eye level with her, he continues, “Is that okay with you?” 

She nods. “Sure. Does that mean Scorpius can visit us and Braxy a lot?” 

Severus’ hand lands on Harry’s shoulder. “I think we can come to some sort of equitable arrangement,” he says. 

“Hooray!” Grasping Scorpius’ hand, Lily pulls him towards the door. “C’mon. Maybe we can share Braxy!” 

Standing up, Harry smiles at Al. “Aren’t you going to come and meet the person you’re named after?” 

Al’s eyes go wide, and he looks up at Severus with hero worship in his eyes. “You’re _the_ Severus Snape?” 

Severus hums, and Harry can tell he’s biting back a smirk. “I believe I’m the only one in existence, so yes, evidently so.” 

“Wow.” Al approaches Severus hesitantly. “Did you really help my dad defeat Voldemort?”

Severus inclined his head. “In my own way, yes.” 

Those words open the floodgates. “I read all about you in a book from Aunt Hermione,” says Al, breathless. “You’re a famous Slytherin! I even read about how you created spells for yourself when you were in school and how awesome you were at brewing, and—” 

As Al chatters on, Harry turns to look over at James, who’s leaning against the wall watching the proceedings. He walks over to him. “You all right?” 

James shrugs. 

“You’re not usually this quiet.” 

James’ eyes go to Severus for a moment, then his gaze returns to Harry. “He’s famous, Dad. He’s like…a war hero.” 

Harry grins. “I know.” 

“And he’s your boyfriend?” 

“Yes.” 

James looks impressed. “Way to go, Dad.” 

Harry exhales, then laughs. “Thanks for your approval. I was worried for a minute.” 

“Da-ad!” James rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” 

“I’m serious, Jamie.” Harry leans closer. “I wasn’t sure if you’d approve, which is why he’s here meeting you guys.” 

“Yeah, okay.” James looks Severus up and down. “I like his robes.” 

Harry turns to give Severus an appreciative look of his own. “So do I.” 

“Ew, Dad!” James shakes his head and turns away. “Just please try to keep the snogging to a minimum, yeah?” 

“I’ll do my best, son,” says Harry, his eyes meeting Severus’ across the room. “But I can make no promises.” 

~


	13. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quest for privacy is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 14: [Christmas stocking full of coal](https://i.imgur.com/TDLOENg.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Invitation

~

“That went surprisingly well,” says Severus, his arms around Harry as they watch the younger children playing with Braxy through the window.

“I knew it would.” Harry leans back in Severus’ arms. “Looking back, I think the kids have been hinting that I should find someone for a while now.” 

“How…enlightened.” Severus kisses the back of Harry’s neck. “Unfortunately, I doubt _everyone_ will approve.” 

“The important people will.” Turning in Severus’ embrace, Harry smiles at him. “Anyone who doesn’t can piss off.” 

“Mr Potter!” Severus smirks. “Such language.” Leaning in, he murmurs, “I’m not going to have to spank you, am I?” 

“Promises, promises.” Harry’s still laughing as their lips meet, his chuckles morphing into moans as Severus gathers him in and snogs him thoroughly. 

“Hey, Dad, are we still going to stuff stockings tonight— Argh!”

Harry and Severus separate slowly, Harry turning to look at James, who’s bright red. Harry’s sure his face matches his son’s. “I think we’re going to need to establish some rules, James,” he says. “Maybe knock before entering a room?” 

James, his eyes avoiding Harry’s, coughs. “Or you could hang a sock on the door when the room’s off limits?” He grins. “We could make it a Christmas stocking to keep it seasonal.” 

“Continue that and you’ll be getting coal in yours,” warns Harry, amused. 

James rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Dad.” 

Shaking his head, Harry says, “And in answer to your question, yes, we’ll be stuffing stockings later…” 

“Is that so?” murmurs Severus, his voice thick with innuendo. 

Even more heat suffuses Harry’s face as he tries to ignore him. “…once Al and Lily are in bed.” 

“Okay.” James’ eyes meet Harry’s. “May I Floo to Teddy’s now? He has that new Quidditch board game and he promised we’d play.” 

“Go ahead. Just be back in time for supper.” 

“Will do, Dad.” Smiling hesitantly at Severus, he sketches a wave and a moment later ducks out the door. 

Harry leans his forehead against Severus’ and sighs. “Would you like to stay for supper too? We’d love to have you.” 

“I’d love to have you, too,” purrs Severus, making desire spiral through Harry. “Alas, we’re expected at the Manor.” 

“Right. Of course.” Swallowing his disappointment, Harry tries to pull away, but Severus clings. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” says Severus. “Once dinner has been completed, I can meet up with you. If that’s all right.” 

“That would be brilliant!” Harry beams. Then he hesitates. “How do you feel about returning here?” 

“That would be acceptable.” Severus hums. “Although my place would afford us a bit more…privacy.” 

Harry groans. “Tempting, but I can’t leave the kids unsupervised.” 

“Of course.” Severus sighs. 

“Although, you should know, my room has permanent Silencing Charms.” Harry meets Severus’ gaze with a blush. “Would that work?” He shivers with the intensity of the look Severus gives him. 

“It will work for me.” 

“Brilliant. It’s a date.” 

Severus kisses him. “Indeed it is.” 

~


	14. Bad Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears something disturbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 15: [Christmas Mittens](https://i.imgur.com/5XzzpCY.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Bed Influence

~

“So, did you two have fun today with Scorpius?” Harry asks Albus and Lily over dinner. “You looked like you were enjoying yourselves. And put away your Christmas mittens, please, Lily.” 

Removing her favourite mittens from her hands and tucking them into her pocket, Lily nods vigiourously. “We had a great time! Did you know Braxy does tricks, Daddy? Scorpius showed us charms to make him move his arms and roar!” 

“Charms?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “Please be careful. Remember you can’t do unsupervised magic outside of school.”

“Scorpius says no one worries about that in magical families.” Albus shrugs. “Maybe it’s just a rule for Mudbloods?” 

James gasps and Harry goes still, his fork falling from his suddenly nerveless hand. “Albus Severus!” he cries. “Where did you hear that awful word?” 

Wincing, Albus looks down at his plate. “Dunno.” 

Exhaling, Harry modulates his voice. “I didn’t mean to yell, but that is a terrible word that you should _never_ use to refer to anyone, do you understand?” 

“Yes. Sorry, Dad.” 

“Why is it a bad word, Daddy?” asks Lily. “Scorpius uses it.” 

“Does he now?” Harry clears his throat. “Well, I can’t control what _Scorpius_ says, but in this house, we never use it. It’s a horrible word used to categorise Muggle-born witches and wizards as inferior. Do you think your Aunt Hermione is inferior to anyone?” 

“No way!” Albus shakes his head. “She’s brilliant!” 

“Exactly. When you use that word, you’re disrespecting her and you’re showing yourself to be a bigoted wizard. Now, please promise me you will never use that word to refer to anyone ever.” 

“I promise,” says Albus, looking remorseful. 

“Me, too, Daddy,” says Lily. “I’ll be good.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” Harry exhales. “Right, is everyone finished? If so, we can have pudding and then stuff stockings.”

“What’s for pudding?” asks Lily, her face lighting up. 

Biting back a grin, Harry says, “Treacle tart. If you’d rather skip it—”

“I love treacle tart!” exclaims Lily. “It’s my favorite!” 

Harry laughs, ruffling her hair. “I know it is. You definitely take after me in that respect. You love sweets almost as much as I did when I was a kid.” 

After pudding, they retire to the living room. “All right, I’m setting up the Concealment Charms,” says Harry. “Put your small gifts into the stockings while they’re up so no one knows who gave what. Ready?” 

Everyone nods and Harry waves his wand. 

As his children stuff each other’s stockings, he sits back and sighs, his mind whirling. 

Stockings stuffed, Harry tucks Lily in before going into Albus’ room. Sitting on the side of his bed, he says, “I hope you know I’m not angry with you, I’m just disappointed.”

“I know, Dad.” Albus, looking younger than his actual age while under his blankets, blinks up at him. “It’s just…Scorpius says that a lot and—” 

“Just because Scorpius says it is not a good reason for you to say it, too!” Albus’ lower lip quivers and Harry sighs, smoothing his hand over Albus’ messy hair. “Sorry, Al. I’m just sad that people still think that way. I’ll have a word with Scorpius’…fathers about it.” Leaning down, he kisses Al’s forehead. “Sleep well.” 

After saying goodnight to James, Harry locks up the house and sets the lightest wards. When Severus appears in his bedroom an hour later, Harry is waiting. 

Severus smiles. “You’re here.” He subjects Harry to a slow once-over that leaves him tingling. “I’d hoped you’d be wearing less clothing, but I’m happy to unwrap you.” 

Harry smiles faintly. “I can’t wait,” he says. He holds up a hand, forestalling Severus from moving towards him. “But before we do…anything, we really need to talk about somthing.” 

Severus’ eyes narrow. “That sounds ominous. What’s wrong?” 

Sitting down on the side of his bed, Harry patted the spot beside him. “Have a seat.” 

~


	15. The M Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing wizarding prejudice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 16: [Sledding](https://i.imgur.com/RRL2RHV.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The M Word

~

Slowly, Severus sits next to Harry, carefully not touching him. “What is it?” he asks, his eyes searching Harry’s.

“The kids and I were talking over dinner, and Albus said something…profane. He used a horrible, bigoted word. When I asked him where he’d heard it, he told me Scorpius uses it all the time.” 

Frowning, Severus says, “What was it he said?” 

Harry exhaled. “The M word.” 

Severus paled. “Damn,” he murmured, looking down. Slowly, he shook his head. “It’s not Draco, he knows better.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks. “He once called Hermione—”

“I’ve heard all about that and he regrets it.” Severus’ throat works as he swallows. “I know he does, I’ve seen it in his mind. He regrets it almost as much as I did when I called your mother that name, much to my shame.” 

Harry nods. Reaching out, he clasps Severus’ hand. “I knew it couldn’t be you.” 

“Did you?” Severus eyes him. 

“Of course.” Harry scoots closer. “I just wanted to hear you say it. I trust you.” 

“Thank you.” Severus’ eyes soften. “Well, the question is, where did Scorpius hear it? And why does he think it’s a word he can use in polite circles?” 

Harry bites back a smile, but Severus apparently sees it anyway. “Is something amusing?”

Chuckling, Harry says, “That’s the first time I’ve heard my kids considered ‘polite circles’.” 

Severus smirked. “I was being generous.” He sobered. “But joking aside, it does beg the question of where Scorpius may have heard the term.” 

“Who else does he see on a regular basis?” Harry asks. 

Severus groans. “Merlin. He does spend a fair bit of time with both grandparents.” 

“You let the Greengrass family have time with him?” Harry blinks. 

“Naturally. They are related. They see him, they just aren’t the ones primarily raising him. They did want full custody, however, as I explained to you before. And, as pure-bloods, they almost certainly carry those old prejudices. That word is probably used frequently in their home.” 

“What about Malfoy’s parents?” Harry sighs. “I’m pretty sure I can see Lucius saying something like that. After all, Draco had to get it from somewhere. Even Narcissa’s capable—” 

“I doubt it was her,” says Severus. “She is far too disciplined for that.”

“Lucius or the Greengrass’s then.” Harry shakes his head. “Whoever it was, I can tell you right now that if Scorpius continues on that road, he won’t have permission to spend any more time with my children.” 

Severus hums. “That threat could be effective. Not being allowed to see them would devastate him. They were all he could talk about when we got home. I think he asked me and Draco about ten times if he could play with Lily and Albus again sometime. In fact, he was rather hoping to host a sledding party for them at Malfoy Manor this weekend.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Harry says, “And what did Draco say to that request?” 

“He was fine with it.” Severus smirks. “I believe he wants to make a party of it. You know, invite some friends and their children. He intends to use the occasion to go public about his involvement with Longbottom.” 

“Wow, they must be serious.” 

“Indeed.” Turning his hand over, Severus links their fingers. “You are, of course, invited. And if you’re comfortable, we could even allow ourselves to be seen there together.” 

Leaning against Severus’ shoulder, Harry nods. “My kids already know. Trust me, by the weekend it’ll be common knowledge.” 

Severus snorts. “Who could they possibly tell?” 

“Have you forgotten they’re Weasleys, too? Molly is the world’s worst gossip. Plus, James and Teddy are tight, and Teddy’s dating Victoire Weasley, so—”

“Enough, I have no desire to know the intricacies of the Weasley family dynamics.” Severus sighs. “Suffice to say, people will know. I hope that’s…acceptable.” 

Hearing the hesitancy in Severus’ voice, Harry shifts his face, kissing him. “It is to me. I want everyone to know.”

After kissing him back, Severus pulls away. “I promise to talk with Scorpius and explain why that word is unacceptable. He’s a good boy, he’ll understand.” Cupping Harry’s face in his hand, he continues, “Now, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?” 

“Not really.” Harry smiles. “Not…verbally anyway.” 

“Excellent.” Severus slides his hands up Harry’s shirt and begins unbuttoning. “Then let the non-verbal portion of our evening begin.” 

~


	16. By the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 17: [Lovemaking by the fire](https://i.imgur.com/qxjRR4F.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

By the Fire

~

Leaning in to meet Severus’ mouth, Harry kisses him with all his pent up longing and desire. Severus’ deft fingers have him out of his clothes in short order while Harry, in turn, fumbles with Severus’ buttons. 

Finally drawing back, Severus shrugs out of his robes before ripping his shirt open and sending buttons scattering across the room. 

“Someone’s eager,” teases Harry. 

Tossing aside his shirt, Severus fixes him with a sizzling look. “You have no idea.” 

“I think I do, actually.” Harry groans as Severus palms the bulge in his trousers. “How do you want to do this?” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “On the bed is fine since we’re already here. Unless you have another idea.” 

Harry clears his throat. “Actually—” Waving his hand, he conjures a roaring fire in the nearby fireplace. “I thought for our first time we could do something romantic.” 

Glancing towards the fireplace and the fluffy fur rug placed strategically in front of it, Severus smiles. “Then by all means,” he says, standing up and offering his hand to Harry. “Although perhaps with less clothes?” 

“Definitely,” agrees Harry, and together they shuck the rest of their kit, Harry stealing glances at Severus’ lithe form.

The desire he sees reflected in Severus’ eyes is all Harry could wish for, and as he pulls Harry onto the rug and straddles him, Harry gazes up at him, inexplicably nervous. 

Something obviously shows in Harry’s face since Severus immediately slows his movements, cupping Harry’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

Harry loops his arms around Severus’ neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…been a while since I’ve been with anyone—”

Severus’ expression goes gentle. “I haven’t had very many people in my bed recently either, Harry.” 

Harry grins. “So you’re saying we’re both out of practice?” 

“Perhaps.” Severus smooths his hands down Harry’s sides, caressing him and eliciting a shiver. “Or perhaps I’m saying some things one doesn’t forget.” 

They kiss again, Harry wrapping his legs around Severus and arching up in a wordless bid to get closer. They explore each other carefully, Harry listening to Severus’ breathing, to the noises he makes as he touches him. He discovers the back of Severus’ thighs and his arse are quite sensitive, and he runs his heels up and down the area, thrilled he can make Severus moan. 

Severus is busy, too, however, and he soon discovers he can make Harry tremble with the merest hint of touch to his inner thighs, and when he rolls Harry’s balls in his hand, Harry almost comes unglued. 

“You’re gorgeously responsive,” murmurs Severus against his skin, and warmth unfurls inside Harry’s core. 

“You’re incredible,” he whispers, gasping as Severus’ tongue circles his nipple, stealing his breath. 

When Severus drapes Harry’s legs over his shoulders and prepares him, first with fingers, and then with his tongue, Harry cries out and within moments is coming, his body shaking. And still Severus continues his onslaught, licking his hole until Harry is once again hard and trembling beneath him. Only then does he rear up and press himself inside Harry. 

Their eyes lock as he begins to move. Unable to form words, Harry does the one thing he knows to do. He arches up, kissing Severus fiercely, pouring all of himself into it. 

Severus’ long strokes falter, his arms tighten around Harry, and he shudders through his own orgasm, burying himself as deeply as he can inside Harry. 

They remain suspended for a moment; to Harry it feels as if they’re flying, and then they collapse, Severus panting, Harry’s heart pounding hard enough to burst from his chest. 

“Wow,” says Harry once he can form words. His face in tucked into the curve of Severus’ shoulder, and he’s staring at the fire. In its flames he sees a salamander, and he blinks as it winks at him before disappearing. 

“Indeed,” agrees Severus, raising his head to look into Harry’s face. Whatever he sees there makes him smile, and after a soft kiss, he again lowers his head.

With the last of his strength, Harry Summons a blanket, and as it tucks itself around them, he closes his eyes and sleeps. 

~


	17. Celebratory Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday celebrating is always appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 18: [Holiday cheer](https://i.imgur.com/PDcW710.png). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Celebratory Cheer

~

A log settling in the fire rouses Harry, who blinks. He’s surrounded by warmth and comfort, and it takes him a moment to orient himself. It’s Severus’ scent that evokes memories of what’s happened, however, and he smiles as he recalls their lovemaking. 

Exhaling, he settles deeper into Severus’ arms and gazes into the fire. 

“As comfortable as this is,” murmurs Severus in his ear, “my back would probably appreciate it if we moved to the bed.” 

Harry chuckles, shifting around to face him. “Much as I hate to admit it, _my_ back’s beginning to complain, too. I’m clearly not as fit as I once was.” 

Severus snorts. “Oh yes, you’re ancient.” 

“Oi.” Pasting a mock outraged look on his face, Harry sits up, then stands, offering Severus a hand. “I’ll have you know I’m spry for my age.” 

“I daresay what we just did places us both in the ‘spry for our ages’ category.” Accepting Harry’s hand, Severus gets to his feet, pulling Harry into a kiss. 

When they separate, Harry hums, a contented sound. “I wasn’t sure what kind of Christmas this was going to be,” he admits. “But now it’s shaping up to be brilliant.” 

“You’ll receive no argument from me.” Steering Harry towards the bed, Severus continues, “Is it all right if I stay the night?”

Harry stops mid-step, turning to face him. “Of course. I was hoping you would want to.” 

“I do, I just wasn’t sure you’d want me here in case the children saw me and—”

“Oh, right.” Harry shrugs. “They know we’re in a relationship, and I’m sure James will figure out you stayed. Lily and Al may not appreciate the implications of you being here for breakfast, but they’ll get the idea we’re serious about each other, which is the truth, so—”

“Indeed.” After another kiss, Severus pulls Harry towards the bed. “Now, time to rest.” 

“Yes.” Harry grins, sitting down on the mattress. “After we have a bit of holiday cheer.” Waving his hand, he levitates a tray towards them. On it is a bottle of sparking wine and a couple of glasses. “I took the liberty of preparing a celebration, just in case our date went well.” 

“You did make some assumptions, didn’t you?” Severus smirks. “How very Slytherin of you.” 

“Thanks. I’m going to take that as a compliment,” says Harry, tone dry. Pouring some wine into each glass, he hands one to Severus before raising his own. “To us.” 

“To us,” echoes Severus. 

After they both drink, Harry places his glass on the tray before taking Severus’. Then, floating the tray over to a bedside table, he presses Severus into the bed, climbing on top of him. Smiling down at him, Harry murmurs, “I know you wanted to rest, but I thought we could continue to celebrate a bit? If you’re up for it, that is.” 

Severus smiles up at him, placing a hand on Harry’s chest. “Oh, I believe I could be persuaded. After all, the night is still young.” 

Laughing, Harry leans down to kiss him. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

~


	18. Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 19: [Christmas Cabin](https://i.imgur.com/s8SZkO4.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Good Advice

~

It takes a while because they can’t seem to stop touching and kissing each other, but once they get dressed there’s no help but to leave Harry’s room and face the world the next day. 

They both emerge, Harry first, and when he sees no one in the hallway, he relaxes. “Everyone’s probably in the kitchen,” he whispers. “Molly’s coming by later to watch them while I do some more Christmas shopping, but right now I imagine they’re focussed on breakfast.” 

“Good,” murmurs Severus. “Because I, for one, would rather not have to watch you explain to your nine-year-old daughter why I’m coming out of your bedroom in the morning.” 

Harry chuckles. “I’d find something to tell her.” 

Severus hums. “Knowing you, it would be the truth. You seem disinclined to lie.” 

Tossing a grin back over his shoulder, Harry says, “You know me too well. I hate lying to my children and so I try never to do it.” 

“Plus, you’re a terrible liar.”

Harry frowns. “I’m an Auror,” he reminds Severus. “I have to bluff sometimes.” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure you do a stellar job when it comes to suspects who don’t actually know you.” Reaching for Harry, he pulls him into an embrace. “To me, however, you are an open book.” 

“That could be because you’re perceptive,” says Harry, bracing a hand on Severus’ chest and leaning in. Their mouths are almost touching when someone clears their throat, making them both spring apart.

“I decided to get here early,” says Molly, her eyes assessing as they dart back and forth between Harry and Severus. “You know, in case you wanted to sleep in. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Harry clears his throat and offers her a tentative smile. “That’s great, Molly, thank you.” He bites his lip. “You remember Severus Snape—”

“Of course.” Molly steps forward, all smiles. “And now that conversation we had makes sense,” she murmurs as she passes Harry. Extending a hand to Severus, she says, “Anyone who can make our Harry smile like that is clearly worth keeping.”

When Severus accepts her hand, Molly pulls him into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Severus.” 

Severus’ eyes meet Harry’s over her shoulder. Harry shrugs. “Sorry!” he mouths.

“Now,” says Molly, pulling back and inspecting Severus. “You are far too thin. Come and have some breakfast. I made pancakes.” 

As Molly drags Severus along, Harry follows, amused. 

The children don’t seem especially surprised to see Severus, although James does give Harry a speculative look. Harry simply smiles back at him blandly. 

It takes Albus about a minute before he’s once again peppering Severus with questions. Happily, Severus answers gamely with good humour, occasionally looking up to smile at Harry. And as Harry watches how Severus handles his kids, he’s struck by the urge to scoop Severus up and Apparate them both to his cabin. 

Staring at Severus, Harry imagines the two of them decorating the place for Christmas, putting up not just mistletoe, but lights and greenery and an enormous Christmas tree under which they could make love while looking up at the fairy lights…

“…Harry?” 

Wincing, Harry looks over at Molly, who appears to be biting back a smile. “Huh?” 

Smiling openly at him, she says, “I asked if you’d mind if I kept the children overnight again tonight. Arthur and I love having them, and I know you have—” her eyes darted to Severus, “—things to do, like shopping.” 

Positive his face is bright red, Harry busies himself eating pancakes. “That should be fine,” he says. “As long as you’re sure it’s not too much trouble.” 

“It’s no trouble at all.” Turning towards the children, Molly claps her hands. “All right, you heard what your father said. Go and pack some bags, you’re staying at the Burrow again tonight!” 

Bouncing, Albus and Lily scramble away from the table and towards their rooms while James moves more slowly. “Really, Dad?” he drawls as he pushes away from the table. “Shopping?” 

Eyebrow raised, Harry says, “If you’d rather I not get you anything, Jamie, just say the word and—”

“No!” James coughs. “That’s fine.” As he walks past Severus, however, he stage-whispers, “Make sure he looks at Quality Quidditch Supplies, yeah? The New Nimbus is out!” 

“James!” snaps Harry.

Severus smirks up at James. “Consider it handled.” 

James grins at Harry. “He’s brilliant, Dad. Keep him.”

“That’s enough, young man.” Rolling her eyes, Molly chivvies him out of the room, leaving Harry and Severus alone. 

“Smart son you’re raising,” says Severus. 

Grinning, Harry leans in, kissing him. “I know. That’s why I plan to follow his advice to the letter.” 

~


	19. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday shopping looms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 20: [Holiday Party](https://i.imgur.com/4f1OcKs.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Friends and Family

~

Once the kids left, Molly ushering them through the Floo, Severus turns to Harry. “Do you have shopping to do today or was that Molly being tactful?”

Harry laughs. “A bit of both, I think?” He shakes his head. “I believe it was also her subtle way of reminding me about their upcoming Christmas…excuse me, _holiday_ party.” 

“Ah.” Severus nods. “Is there anyone who will be there who doesn’t celebrate Christmas?” 

“Yes, actually. Percy’s wife is Jewish, and all her family will be there. Plus, there’s Luna.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “And what does she celebrate? I looked around her home during her party but couldn’t really sense a theme from the decorations.” 

“Near as I can tell she worships a moon goddess?” Harry shrugs. “Honestly, she just loves to socialise and won’t make a fuss if it’s called a Christmas or holiday party, but Molly does like to be inclusive.” 

“Hm. That sounds as if Ms Granger…excuse me, her daughter-in-law Hermione, lectured her on it.” 

Chuckling, Harry finishes the last of his tea, stands, and begins to levitate the dishes to the sink. “You’re not wrong. Although I suspect Hermione would call it ‘friendly advice’.” 

“I’m sure Molly saw through that right away,” says Severus, waving his own wand to help Harry clean up. 

In short order the kitchen’s spotless and Harry smiles at Severus. “Anyway, yes, I do have shopping to finish up. And before you ask, yes, I got James the new Nimbus.” He rolls his eyes. “Although I should return it and put coal in his stocking for what he said.” 

“But why?” Severus gathers Harry close. “I like that he’s comfortable enough with me to tease like that.” He sighs, a pensive expression crossing his face. “It does make me wonder what my childhood would have been like had I had a sibling.” 

“I think about that, too,” says Harry. He grins. “About me having one, not you.” 

Severus rolls his eyes. “Obviously.” 

“Just clarifying.” Harry hums. “Anyway, seriously, that is part of the reason I wanted to have several children. Ginny grew up in a big family and was used to that, but it was new for me.” He exhales. “And I thank Merlin for them every day. I’m not sure I’d be as sane as I am without their help.” 

“Raising children is serious work,” agrees Severus. “Claims about your sanity aside,” he smirks at Harry, “it’s obvious to anyone you’re raising some stellar humans. And for that you’re to be commended.” 

Touched, Harry kisses him. “Thanks.” 

Severus sighs. “Which brings me back to Scorpius. I’ve been contemplating how to talk to him about the…issue you mentioned.” 

Harry nods. “Okay.” 

“And I was hoping you could assist me.”

Frowning, Harry says, “I suppose, although I’m not sure why he would value _my_ opinion over yours or Malfoy’s.” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me you didn’t realise he has a serious case of hero worship where you’re concerned?” 

“What?” Harry scoffs. “No way. He didn’t seem to pay any attention to me at the Christmas tent, or even notice I was here when he played with Lily and Al.” 

“Trust me, he did. But Draco has managed to train him not to be too obvious with his feelings.” Severus hums. “It’s a Malfoy trait I believe.” 

“You mean a Slytherin one, don’t you?” Harry says. “You lot aren’t always easy to read.” 

“We don’t wear our hearts on our sleeves like others do,” concedes Severus. “But those we allow to be close to us seem to appreciate our…depths.” As he speaks, his hands slide down Harry’s body to cup his bum.

“I’d love to appreciate your depths right now,” says Harry. “But shopping, remember?” 

Severus snorts. “ _I_ don’t have shopping. Now that you’ve acquiesced to James’ demands, my job is done.” 

“I don’t think so.” Harry smirks. “You’re going to need a gift for the party I told you about. And before you ask, yes, you’re invited. All friends and family are welcome.”

“I see.” Leaning in, he captures Harry’s lips, slowly deepening the kiss until they’re both panting. “And which am I?” he asks once they pull apart.  
“You’re my friend who I hope will eventually become my family.” Harry smiles at the look on Severus’ face. “Now, shopping?” 

“Lead the way.” Severus sighs. “I hope you realise the sacrifice I’m making for you. I abhor shopping.” 

Harry grins. “And I don’t like having difficult conversations with kids.”

“Does that mean you’ll help me speak with Scorpius?” 

“Of course.” Clasping Severus’ hand, Harry leads him towards the Floo. “It’s what family would do.” 

~


	20. Secret, Dirty Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus hates shopping, but likes Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 21: [Secret Santa Gift](https://i.imgur.com/WRC2qib.jpg%22%22). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Secret, Dirty Santa

~

Arriving at Diagon Alley, Harry and Severus exit the Apparation point and walk straight into a throng of people. 

“Christmas in Diagon,” says Severus, tone dry. “So relaxing.” 

Laughing, Harry pulls him toward the first shop on his list, Flourish and Blotts. “If we’re strategic, we can get our gifts and get out before the urge to hex anyone overwhelms us.” 

“Alas, it’s too late for that.” Severus glares at a portly wizard who tramples his foot. “Plus, I have all my gifts except for whatever I’m required to bring to this Burrow party I’m evidently attending. Who’s this gift supposed to be for, anyway?” 

“There’s a secret Santa game we all play at the holidays,” says Harry, trying to avoid being jostled. “We pile gifts in the centre of the room and draw numbers. We then open the gifts in order of who got which number, and the game is you can either take a new unopened gift or steal one from someone else.” 

Severus blinks. “I…that sounds more like dirty Santa than secret.” 

Harry inclines his head. “I suppose. Although no one knows who brought which gift, so it’s secret, dirty Santa?” 

Laughing, Severus steers Harry into the shop. “And _that_ ,” he murmurs so only Harry can hear him, “sounds like a game you and I should play after the party. Creating the rules should be…interesting.” 

So caught up in _that_ imagery, it takes Harry a moment to recall why he’s in the shop in the first place. The attendant stares at him with an annoyed expression for several moments before Severus’ nudge brings him back. “Right,” says Harry. “Sorry. Do you have a copy of the Quentin translation of Advanced Arithmancy?” 

“For Hermione, I presume?” Severus asks. 

“No, it’s for Ron,” replies Harry with a straight face. He giggles at Severus’ expression. “Yes. It’s for Hermione. _Obviously_.” 

“Hm.” Severus scowls. “Where do you plan to purchase _your_ dirty Santa gift?” 

“Oh, I’ve already got mine. Anyway, there’s only one place for joke gifts.” Harry grins. “The Wheezes.” 

Severus shudders. “I’m not going in there.” 

“Okay.” Harry shrugs. “But you’d solve this shopping dilemma pretty quickly if you did.” 

Severus huffs, and as Harry purchases the book for Hermione, he hears Severus grumbling under his breath behind him. Turning back towards him, Harry smiles brightly. “So, where to now?” 

Rolling his eyes, Severus says, “Fine! To the Wheezes it is.” 

“Brilliant.” Smirking, Harry takes Severus by the arm, steering him out of Flourish and Blotts and towards Weasley’s Wheezes. “And don’t fret,” he murmurs. “George hardly experiments on customers anymore. Much.” 

Severus glares at him. “That’s more that I can say. If he tries anything, I may end up experimenting on _him_.” 

Laughing, Harry replies, “I doubt it’ll come to that. Now c’mon, let’s get this done so we can get to our plans for the rest of the day.” He winks. “Like discussing those secret, dirty Santa rules.” 

“And having a chat with Scorpius.” 

Harry groans. “Bloody hell. I forgot about that.” 

“There’s no reward without a sacrifice.” Looking up at the Wheezes, Severus shakes his head. “And it looks like it’s time for mine.” 

~


	21. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efficiency is the name of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 22: [Christmas Proposal](https://i.imgur.com/zs5pFml.jpg).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Shopping Spree

~

“It wont be all that bad,” promises Harry, leading him into the shop. As the raucous noise of all the customers hits him, though, he sighs, eyeing Severus and expecting a negative reaction. 

Oddly, Severus doesn’t react, his expression remaining serene. Nonplussed, Harry pulls him towards the counter where the sales assistants are doing brisk business. 

Charity grins when she sees him. “Heya, Harry!” she cries over the din. “Here to pick up some stocking stuffers?” 

Harry shakes his head. “I’m all set, but Severus here needs something for the Weasley secret Santa.” 

“Oh, I can help with that in just a second.” Smiling at the customer standing before her, Charity takes their money and wraps up their purchase. Once she’s done, she signals to the other assistant she’s helping Harry, then comes around the counter. 

“Right, I have the list of everything people have bought for that here,” she says, pulling a parchment from her robes. 

Harry tries to look at it, but she tuts, hiding it from him. “Ah, ah! You know the rules. This is just so no one duplicates anyone else’s purchase for the party.” 

Turning to Severus, Harry says, “All right. Have a look around and see what you’d like to purchase.” 

Severus stares at him. “What?” he cries. 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Did you cast a Muffliato before we came in here?” 

Eyes trained on Harry’s lips, Severus smirks. “Yes I did. My delicate ears can’t handle this noise.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry says exaggeratedly, “This is Charity. She has the list of things people have already bought for the party. She’ll go with you as you look around so you can be sure not to duplicate anything.” 

Severus nods. “Clever.” He inclines his head at Charity. “Lead on.” 

Harry eyes Severus’ backside as he walks away. 

“You’ve got it bad, mate.” 

Wincing, Harry turns to see George. “Oh, hey!” 

“Hey yourself.” George gives him a knowing look. “I see things are proceeding with Snape.” 

Harry coughs. “I—”

George holds up a hand. “Don’t worry. I only know because I saw you leave Luna’s party with him the other day. I was concerned, until Ron and Hermione filled me in.” 

“Ah, right.” Scratching the back of his neck, Harry smiles tentatively. “Yeah, things are pretty good. They’re great, in fact.” 

“Obviously, mate.” George nudges him. “Anyone with eyes can see you’re happier than you’ve been in a while.” 

“Thanks.” Fighting his blushes, Harry says, “So, it’s looking like business is good.” 

George laughs. “Nice change in topic. And yes, business is brilliant. I mean we’re usually up to our ears in customers, but this holiday season’s been even better than usual.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry frowns, staring past George at a display surrounded by giggling girls. “Wait, I thought you were getting rid of the love potions?” 

Following the direction of his gaze, George signs. “Yeah, we were going to, but it’s one of our most popular products. So I modified the formula a bit. Basically, I watered it down. It still works but it’s not as strong as when it affected Ron in school.” 

“Well that’s something,” says Harry. “Because that was bloody frightening.” 

George nods. “It was.” He exhales. “Anyway, back to you and Snape.” He grins at Harry’s expression. “Does this mean we can expect a Christmas proposal?” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “We’ve been together a day! Give us a minute.” He pursed his lips. “I mean, yes, we’re hardly strangers, but our relationship is pretty complicated, especially with my kids and his son and—”

“Snape has a _son_?” 

Harry sighs. “It’s…complicated.” 

“Of that I have no doubt.” Shaking his head, George chuckles. “Only you, mate. Although I wish you the best of luck. Something tells me you’ll need it.” 

Harry smiles. “I think we’ll be all right.” 

“And…it looks like they found something.” George nods toward Severus, who’s walking towards them. Charity, carrying a box Harry can’t quite make out, makes a beeline for the counter. 

“Success?” asks Harry once Severus is within earshot. When Severus doesn’t respond, he sighs. “Oh, right. Muffliato.” He waves his arms and when Severus closer and looking directly at him, he repeats the question more exaggeratedly. 

“Indeed.” Severus looks at George. “Mr Weasley.” 

George laughs. “Since you’ll coming to Christmas at Mum and Dad’s, you may as well start calling me George, sir. It’s going to get difficult to know who you’re talking to during the party if you use only surnames.” 

“This is true.” Severus hums. “George, then.” 

“Here you are.” Charity walks up to them carrying a wrapped package. “You made a brilliant choice, if I do say so myself.” Handing it to Severus, she smirks. “Have fun at the party.” 

“I shall endeavour to do so. Thank you for your assistance.” Severus eyes Harry and inclines his head towards the exit. “Shall we?” 

Harry nods. “See you later, George. Charity. And thanks.” 

Once they’re outside, Harry sighs, rubbing his ears. “Ugh, I think I’m deaf. I should have followed your lead. At least the shopping’s all done.” 

Severus smirks, taking Harry’s arm and leading him back towards the Apparation point. “Praise be. And yes, you _should_ follow my lead. Although partial deafness shan’t get you out of speaking with Scorpius.” 

Harry chuckles. “I never thought it would.” 

~


	22. Christmas Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets an unexpected gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 23: [Meeting Santa](https://imgur.com/U9s206B). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Christmas Magic

~

“Wait.” Harry looks around, curious. “This looks like Muggle London. And is that…Harrods?” 

Severus nods. “It is. We’re here to collect Scorpius.” 

Frowning, Harry trails after him. “But Harrods is a Muggle shop. Draco allows his son to spend time with Muggles?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Severus scoffs. “The entrance to magical Harrods is just over here.” 

“Oh.” Harry blinks. “There’s a magical Harrods?” 

Severus shakes his head. “You mean you didn’t know? Dear me. Just wait until your children find out.” Waiting for Harry to catch up with him, he gestures towards a statue. “This way.” 

Severus approaches a statue of a woman pouring water, casting a Notice-Me-Not on them. Harry sighs as oblivious Muggles don’t even see. Noticing his expression, Severus hums. “Sometimes I, too, wonder if we even need the Statute of Secrecy.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Using Legilimency?” 

“No.” Severus smirked. “As I believe I’ve mentioned before, you’re quite expressive.” Then, drawing his wand, he tapped on the statue.

Within seconds she moves, smiles down at them, opening her robes. Harry follow Severus through the barrier, and once they emerge, he gapes. “Wow.” 

Magic Harrods is even more overwhelming than Muggle Harrods, with fairies flitting about carrying tinsel and tiny boxes, sweets floating in the air with signs flashing ‘try me’, people walking about, floating packages behind them, and even other beings wandering the halls. A toffee nudges him insistently and Harry grabs it, shoving it into his pocket.

“This way,” says Severus. “Draco booked Scorpius an appointment with Father Christmas.” 

Harry’s footsteps falter. “You’re saying there’s actually a Father Christmas?” he yelps. “And he’s here?!”

Severus frowns at him. “Of course he’s not here. Scorpius is visiting an elf dressed up as Father Christmas.”

“Oh, whew.” Harry smiles wanly. 

“The real Father Christmas is at the North Pole. He’s far too busy to spend time here in December.” 

Once again, Harry almost trips over his feet as Severus’ words hit him. “Wait, WHAT?” 

But Severus is already far ahead, so Harry trots to catch up with him. “You’re blowing my mind right now,” he says. “I thought Father Christmas was a fabrication.” 

Severus frowns. “Don’t your children get presents from him under the tree? Don’t _you_?” 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry says, “I…yes, but I thought they were from Molly and Arthur, you know, indulging the kids.” 

“Ah.” Severus’ eyes narrow. “You never got to visit him, did you? When you were a child, I mean?” 

Harry sends him a flat look. “Are you mad? Since my aunt and uncle didn’t believe in… _indulging me_ with regular meals or a regular bed, they sure as shi—” When Severus clears his throat warningly, Harry coughs, “—sure as Hell didn’t take me to visit Father Christmas.” He moves closer. “Did _your_ parents bring you to see him?” 

Severus’ eyes go distant. “Once. My mother thought it would be fun, and there’s no cost unless you book a specific appointment time.” He hums. “It was…illuminating.” 

Harry clasps his hand. “Looks like it made an impression.” 

“It did.” Exhaling, Severus’ fingers tighten on Harry’s. “This way. Scorpius should almost be done.” He tugs Harry around a corner where one of the largest elves Harry’s ever seen is dressed in the signature red suit, sitting in a chair, Scorpius on his lap. Scorpius’ face is serious, and he appears to be chatting earnestly with the elf. Once he sees Severus, however, he grins and waves, says something to Father Christmas, who replies before Scorpius jumps off his lap to run over to them. 

Oddly, Father Christmas looks over towards Harry, and for a moment Harry thinks he winks. 

Shaking his head, Harry watches Scorpius carefully, noticing Scorpius does shoot him a look of combined awe and trepidation before a mask settles over his face. Smiling inwardly, Harry greets him politely. “Hullo, Scorpius.” 

Scorpius blinks. “Hullo, Mr Potter.” His eyes dart to their joined hands. “Hi, Papa!” 

“Scorpius.” Severus smiles. “Did you have a good visit with Father Christmas?” 

“Yes.” Scorpius shuffles his feet. “He wants to speak to Mr Potter.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Father Christmas does?”

Scorpius nods. 

Exchanging a puzzled look with Severus, who shrugs his confusion, Harry lets go of him, moving towards the elf. Once he’s within earshot, he says, “I understand you wanted to speak to me?” 

“Harry Potter.” The elf has bright blue eyes, and for a moment he reminds Harry of Dumbledore. “We want to give you a gift this year to make up for the ones we couldn’t give you as a child.” 

Harry blinks. “I…it’s okay.” 

“It is not, but our hands were tied because of the Statute of Secrecy.” The elf smiles. “The parents of magical children, even those who are Muggle, can more easily accept magic in their lives. Your guardians would never have accepted it, so we could not intervene.” 

Closing his eyes, Harry exhales. “I understand.” 

“Accept this gift, then.” The elf’s voice deepens, seems to surround Harry. “No more shall you be alone. You have found true love on your own, so we give you the gift of happiness.” 

Harry shivers. He should be afraid but he’s not, it’s as if a burden he hadn’t known he’d been carrying is lifted. He smiles, opening his eyes. “Thank—”

The elf is gone, as is the chair, and he’s standing beside Severus and Scorpius. He frowns. “What just happened—?”

Severus shakes his head. “I have found it best not to question Christmas magic. I have to take Scorpius home. Care to join us?” 

Harry nods, grinning at him. “I’d love to.” 

~


	23. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 24: [Man carrying wrapped gifts](https://i.imgur.com/rqYHkxK.png). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Talk

~

When they get to Severus’, Scorpius immediately heads for his room, until Severus stops him. “We need to talk to you, Scorpius. Come into the living room and have a seat.” 

A wary expression on his face, Scorpius follows them, sitting down on a sofa and looking up at both of them. 

Clearing his throat, Severus says, “As you know, Mr Potter and I are involved in a relationship. As a result, we expect our children will be seeing a lot of each other.” 

Scorpius’ shoulders relax and he smiles. “That will be brilliant, Papa! Albus and Lily are fun.” 

“And James?” asks Harry. 

Scorpius shrugs. “He’s okay I guess.” 

Severus hums. “Yesterday, something disturbing happened with them about which we need to speak with you.” He then raises an eyebrow at Harry, who sighs. 

“Scorpius, after you and Severus left our home yesterday, Albus used a bad word for Muggle-borns,” says Harry gently. “When I asked him why, he said you say it a lot. Is that true?” 

Scorpius frowns. “You mean Mud—?”

“Don’t say it!” Holding up a hand, Severus stops him. “Surely you know that word is not used in polite society?” 

Expression mulish, Scorpius replies, “Grandpa Greengrass uses it all the time when I’m there.” 

“I’m sure.” Severus shoots Harry a look. “Sometimes people, especially older people, have beliefs that are wrong. Back when he was a kid, people believed Muggle-borns were inferior. But we now know it’s not true. And since we know that, it’s wrong to use that word to describe them. Understand?” 

Slowly, Scorpius nods. “Okay.” He looks down at his lap. “But what does it matter what I call them if they’re not there?”

“Fair question.” Harry sits down beside him on the sofa. “That word you were about to say was created to make Muggle-born people feel inferior. How would you feel if someone said your blood was as dirty as mud?” 

Scorpius gasps, looking up at Harry, his eyes going wide as if Harry’s said something shocking, as if the meaning of the word had never occurred to him. “Bad,” he finally says. 

“Exactly.” Harry slings an arm over Scorpius’ shoulders. “And we know it’s not true. Muggle-born witches and wizards are every bit as skilled as pure-bloods.” 

Looking back down at his hands, Scorpius nods. “I’m sorry, Mr Potter.” He sounds miserable. “I won’t use that word anymore ever.” 

Smiling, Harry pats his shoulder. “That’s all I ask. And I know you can’t stop your granddad from saying it, but if you and others your age don’t ever say it, eventually people will stop using it and it’ll go away, understand?” 

Scorpius nods. “Yes, sir.” 

“Excellent,” says Severus. “All right, you may go to your room now, Scorpius.” 

Jumping up from the sofa, Scorpius starts for the exit, then stops. Turning around, he runs back to Severus, hugging his legs. “I love you, Papa.” 

A tender expression settles on Severus’ face, and leaning down, he kisses the top of Scorpius’ head. “I love you, too.” 

Shooting a shy smile at Harry, Scorpius scampers out of the room. 

Groaning, Harry leans back onto the sofa, closing his eyes. “That went better than I thought it would, thank Godric.” 

Severus settles beside Harry, clasping his hand. “It did. You’re really good with children.” 

Cracking open one eye, Harry looks at him and smiles. “Thanks, but those conversations are never easy.”

“Indeed not.” Leaning over, Severus’ kisses him. “Which makes it doubly impressive that you’re so good at it.”

“Mmm.” Harry opens his mouth, letting Severus’ tongue inside, and as the kiss deepens, gets hotter, his fingers go to the buttons of Severus’ robes. 

It’s Severus who pulls back, panting, “This is perhaps not the best place or time.” 

“Ugh, I know. You’re right.” Resting his hands on Severus’ chest, Harry smiles at him. “It’s your fault for wearing those enticing robes, though. All those alluring buttons make me want to unwrap you.” 

Severus snorts. “You’re the only one who thinks that way.” 

“Not true, as we’ve already discussed.” Sighing, Harry looks over the clock on Severus’ mantel. “Right, I should go.” He stands up, Severus rising with him. “When am I going to see you again?” he asks.

“I’m free tonight.” Severus hums. “Draco’s picking Scorpius up later. I can come to your home afterwards, or you can visit me here.” 

Harry grins. “Since Molly has the kids, I don’t have to be home, so I’ll visit you this time. And maybe I’ll be carrying gifts.” 

“You’re my greatest gift,” says Severus, cupping Harry’s arse. He smiles a dark smile full of promises. “Feel free to come over without clothes. And if you do come naked, there shall be no need to bring anything else.” 

Laughing, Harry shakes his head. “Oh, you’re getting gifts. As for coming naked…” He winks. “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll surprise you.” 

“I normally hate surprises,” says Severus. “If _you’re_ the surprise, however, I may need to rethink that stance.” 

“Smart man.” After pressing another quick kiss onto Severus’ mouth, Harry extricates himself from his arms. “See you later.” 

Severus smirks. “I look forward to it.” 

~


	24. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 25: [Candy Canes](https://i.imgur.com/4IhJFs6.jpg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Introspection

~

Once he arrives home, Harry takes a shower, relaxing under the warm water. Afterwards, clean and dry, he walks into the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich. 

Taking it into the living room, he settles on the sofa and eats while flipping through one of James’ Quidditch mags. 

The house is silent, but far from being unnerving it’s…comforting. 

Once he’s finished eating, he takes his dirty dish into the kitchen and cleans it, all the while staring out the kitchen window. It’s dusk, the light beginning to fade as the sun sets. 

Changing into a simple green jumper and jeans, Harry eyes the stash of extra sweets that didn’t make it into the children’s stockings. Snagging a candy cane, he sucks on it, humming. 

When the Floo flares, he walks over and looks in, unsurprised to see Hermione. “Hey.” 

“Hey, there. We haven’t heard from you in a few days, so I thought I’d check in.” Her eyes narrow as she studies his face. “Something’s happened, hasn’t it? Tell me.” 

“I should have known you’re be able to tell right away.” Chuckling, Harry tells her all that’s happened, even telling her about meeting St Nicholas.

“You mean Santa is real?” 

Harry laughs. “And now I don’t feel so bad about not knowing.” 

Hermione shakes her head. “Honestly, there needs to be a primer for those of us who didn’t grow up in the magical world.” 

“Maybe you should write one,” suggests Harry. 

“What, in my spare time?” Despite her sarcasm, she looks intrigued by the idea.

Harry shrugs. “Who better? Anyway, I’m fine.” 

“Since the kids are with Molly, you’re welcome to come over for dinner. Or pudding. I don’t like to think of you alone.” 

Harry coughs. “I won’t be. I already have plans to visit Severus tonight.” 

“Ah.” Hermione’s eyebrow shoots up. “Things are serious, are they?” Something on Harry’s face must confirm that because she blinks, then nods. “Well, maybe you need to bring him around for dinner sometime.” 

“Maybe in the new year?” Harry suggests. “The holidays are a busy time.” 

“Fair enough. Although we will see you for Christmas at the Burrow, yes?” 

“Absolutely.” Harry smiles. “Severus is coming, too.” 

“That should prove…interesting.” Hermione looks behind her. “No, Rosie! What did I tell you about pulling Crookshanks’ tail? Leave him alone!” 

“You sound busy,” says Harry. “Go take care of your family and I’ll see you at Christmas.” 

“All right.” Hermione searches his face. “And Harry? It’s good to see you happy again.” 

Once she closes the Floo, Harry sits back on his heels and exhales. It’s good to _feel_ happy again.

~


	25. Party Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry relive holiday memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 26: [Christmas baby](https://i.imgur.com/cpQnjKK.jpg), 27: [tinsel](https://i.imgur.com/1omYFDE.jpg), 28: [snowball](https://i.imgur.com/NZJ89Tc.jpg), 29: [gift giving](https://i.imgur.com/J0mey7q.jpg), 30: [reindeer](https://i.imgur.com/WV9AW5i.jpg), and 31: [kiss at midnight](https://i.imgur.com/g3U42nB.jpg). 
> 
> This is also for the Snowflake_Challenge's Challenge #10. :)
> 
> Also? Happy Belated Birthday, Severus Snape! ♥
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Party Kiss

~

“So, clearly you don’t have a problem with Christmas babies. Good to know.” 

Severus, whose chest has been slowly rising and falling below Harry, freezes. “Are you trying to tell me that your apparently limitless powers extend to being able to be impregnated?” 

Harry, still fuzzy after their latest round of mind-bending sex, blinks slowly, then raises his head to stare at Severus. He grins as he spots a bit of tinsel stuck to Severus’ face, and he reaches for it. “What?” he asks, tossing the tinsel aside. 

Severus rolls his eyes. “Are you saying you’re pregnant?” 

“What the—? No!” Harry gapes at him. “That’s impossible!” He pauses. “It _is_ impossible, right? Wizards can’t get pregnant, can they?”

“Usually not without great effort and special potions involving flying reindeer hooves and other rare ingredients.” Severus’ chest begins to rise and fall again. “So, your statement was…abstract?”

“My—? Oh!” Harry laughs, resting his chin on Severus chest. “Yes, I suppose it was. I only meant that you did well tonight at the Burrow. I saw how you dealt with all the kids. I mean, there were children of all ages there, from infants and toddlers to adolescents, and you handled them all perfectly.” 

“Ah.” Severus snorts. “Although perhaps _handled_ is a bit of a stretch. I interacted when necessary. And I expected nothing less. I presumed I would be outnumbered, after all. Plus, Scorpius was there, too. In addition, there was Draco and Longbottom and the spectacle they caused. Hardly anyone noticed us.” 

“That’s true.” Harry sighs. “You know, I think they enjoyed upstaging us.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirks. “You look disappointed. Were you hoping we’d be the centre of attention?”

“Definitely not.” Harry chuckles softly. “Honestly, I figured everyone knew about us before we got there. We haven’t exactly been discreet these past few weeks, and between the kids, Molly, my friends—”

“Don’t forget _my_ friends.” Severus groans. “I may never forget the look on Lucius’ face when he walked into the library at the Manor last weekend and found you bending me over his desk.” 

Harry giggles. “Hey, at least we cleaned up after ourselves.” 

“I believe he may have Banished that desk, so it’s a moot point.” 

“Did he really?” Harry purses his lips. “Where do you think it ended up?” 

“Why?” 

“I’d consider taking it off his hands.” Laughing, Harry leans up, kissing Severus. “For its sentimental value, you understand.” 

“Romantic sap,” murmurs Severus, kissing him back. 

“Oh, you’re pretty romantic, too. You think I didn’t realise why you picked the prank gift you did?”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Severus’ smirk deepens. “Although it was…fortunate that Arthur opened it when he did during the Dirty Santa game.”

“Lucky? Right.” 

Severus raises an eyebrow. “What are you suggesting?” 

“I’m suggesting luck had nothing to do with it. I think you arranged it.” 

“Prove it,” says Severus, his eyes glittering.

Harry shakes his head. “You know I can’t. Alas, I’m merely a hapless Gryffindor. There’s no way I could have spotted the slight of hand charm you used to push your gift close to Arthur.” He grins.

“Hm.” Severus’ cheeks flush. “I clearly didn’t take your law enforcement background into account.”

“Isn’t it fortunate I decided not to say anything?” murmurs Harry, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Must be because I’m besotted. And because you’re brilliant in bed.” 

“Brilliant?” Severus inclines his head. “What’s really fortunate is I’ve started brewing Stamina Potion since I’m clearly going to need it. Sex twice in one night is a bit much.” 

“Hey, whose idea was it to pick the Secret Santa gift you did? You had to have known that would happen.” 

“How could I?” Severus affects an innocent expression, one belied by the devilish gleam in his eyes.

Harry snorts. “I dunno, but I think you did somehow. Anyway, when the Peruvian Darkness Powder emerged from that package and enveloped the room in darkness, I thought Molly would throw a fit.” 

“Of course she didn’t. Why would she? I imagine she took the opportunity to sneak a snog with Arthur. Just as you and I did. And as everyone else there did.” 

“Bringing a speedy end to the gathering.” Harry giggles again, shaking his head as he remembers what happened. “I don’t think anyone could look anyone else in the face when the Powder cleared! Good thing we waited until all the kids were in bed before we played. And we did a bit more than snog!” 

“A blow job is snogging, just not on the lips.” Severus hums. “And at least I didn’t introduce you to snowballing.” 

“Snowballing?” Harry runs a finger over Severus’ nipple, smirking as he inhales sharply. “Do I even want to know?” 

“Another time,” says Severus. He yawns. “Perhaps in the morning. You’ve managed to exhaust me yet again. Are you sure you still want us to move in together? We may never sleep again.” 

“ _I_ exhausted _you_? Please.” Harry chuckles, closing his eyes. “And we’ll sleep. Although at the rate we’re going, I’m going to need to brew _my own_ Stamina Potion.” He smiles, his voice going soft. “And yes I still want us to move in together.”

“As do I.” Severus’ arms tighten around Harry. “And don’t worry. I suspect I’m making enough for both of us.” 

“So considerate.” Mind drifting, Harry sighs. “You realise we have another party coming up at the Burrow, right? New Year’s Eve.” 

“At least no one will be surprised when we kiss at midnight.” 

Harry snorts. “Do you mean a regular kiss or a kiss like the one tonight, because—?”

“Go to sleep, Harry. If you think I’d give you a blowjob within the sight of any Weasleys, you’re clearly exhausted.” 

“Hm. Okay, although I was thinking we could use my Invisibility Cloak if we absolutely had to.” 

Severus goes quiet. “I must be exhausted, too, since I’m actually considering that idea.” 

“You’re right. You must be tired if you’re agreeing with me without an argument.” Grinning, Harry curls closer. “We can discuss it in the morning.” He yawns. “By the way, is there really a potion for male pregnancy? Not for me!” he hastens to say when Severus stiffens. “I think Neville will be interested to hear that.”

“Longbottom, hm? You’re sure _you_ don’t want more children?”

“Goodnight, Severus.” 

“Goodnight.”

~


End file.
